Live and Lose
by MariaMathlete
Summary: I'm Jessica Gordon. I'm boring, or at least I thought I was until I met the greatest man on the face of the Earth, Mitchell. He's guided me. I'm here to save the world, but to save the world, I must kill my lover or kill myself. -I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, OK-


Chapter one;

My mom gave me a thousand bucks and shoved me out the door. I took a cab to the airport. My tattered backpack, barley holding its contents, carried my money and some clothes. I paid the taxi and checked into the ticket window. The Dumpy old woman pushed my airplane ticket towards me. I gave a slight smile and whispered a "thank you". _Damn my shyness._ I stood in line for security. I looked around and spotted a couple guys studying me. I'm not much to look at; Pale skin, dark hair, dark eyes. I was almost considered anorexic. I'm very skinny. I looked at them, trying to imagine why they were studying me.

"Are you Jessica Marie Gordon?"

I blinked in disbelief, "....Who wants to know?"

"Just answer my question."

He flashed a gun at me. My eyes widened. I ran for it, but then, everything froze. Except for the man that asked me that question.

"You know, I could kill you right now and no one would ever find out." I couldn't move, "Now, just answer my question..."

"Yes, I am Jessica Marie Gordon."

"Come with us,"

"I'd love to, but I can't move."

Everything returned to normal. I dropped to the floor and I ran out of sight. _Thank you Track!_ I ran onto my plane and found my seat. Next to me sat this gorgeous God of a man. I was panting, and pretty much in awe of such a gorgeous human.

"Are you okay?" The most velvety voice caressed my eardrums. I got goosebumps on my arms when he spoke. I blushed, "Hunh? Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look okay."

I smiled, "Thanks for caring, but I'm quite alright."

He returned my smile, "You know, you're a terrible liar."

I got frustrated. "OK. Everything is HORRIBLE, I just about got killed and kicked out of my own house. My life's a wreck and I think it would have been better if I was killed."

He raised an eyebrow and blinked a couple times, "Do you feel better?"

I scrunched my forehead. "Kind of."

"Good. I'm Mitchell."

"Jessica."

"Do you live in Indiana?"

"Fort Wayne, actually. Well, now I do."

He glanced away, "Oh."

"I try not to dwell on it." I began to blush. He was waaaay to gorgeous to be flirting with me.

"Mitchell, why are you talking to me?"

"You've accomplished the task of peaking my interests, and its fun to make you blush."  
DAMMIT! I was blushing more than ever. _He really likes me? Ah, Jess, you're fooling yourself. He's just being nice.... I think. _

"I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna try to get some sleep, okay Mitchell?"

"Okay, Night Jessica."

I slowly drifted off into a shallow sleep. I needed to get out of Oregon.

I felt a slight shake.

"Come on Jess, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see a tan God with shaggy dust-blond hair and piercing emerald green eyes.

_I must be dreaming._

"Hunh? Yeah. Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, we're here."

"Thanks."

I smiled, he returned my smile. My heart floated when he smiled.

"Huh, I don't see Adam anywhere..."

"I'll wait with you till he comes."

"You don't have to do that Mitch."

"I want to."

My face was so red... We waited, and waited, and waited some more. Still, no sign of Adam. It was dark, we were sitting on the curb waiting for my doofus of an older brother.

"Why don't you just come and stay with me, Jess."

"Sorry Mitch, but I barely know you."

He leaned in and kissed me. I think my heart melted. Either that or I did.

"Well, now you do."

"No, I don't. All I know is that you're a good kisser."

"OK. I'm Mitchell, I live alone here. I'm a photographer. Pumpkins freak me out, I hate cats and I have a beat for everything."

"You really want me to come stay with you, huh?"

"Pretty much."

There was a snap, like a breaking of a branch. Mitch looked behind us.

"Mitch, what was that."

He got serious, "Nothing, let's go."

I got up and trotted behind him. We got in his red jeep and peeled out of the parking lot. He kept on peering out behind us. Every time he did, he sped up.

"Is something wrong?"

Time froze again. The man from the airport was now pointing a gun at my head. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I wondered if Mitchell could see everything that was going on or if time still went on in his head.

"You're the last one, Its for the best."

He pulled the trigger on the gun. I closed my eyes. The gunshot rang out, I opened my eyes to see if I was still alive, I saw Mitchell standing over me with a gun in his hand. The man from the airport now had a bullet in his head. Mitch touched my shoulder and I could move again.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"I just killed a man."

Time unfroze. It was silent. I couldn't hear the cars wooshing past us. We got to his house, He carried my things into his house. He kicked the door open.

"I have an apartment, only one room."

"I'll take the couch. You're not getting me into bed **THAT **easily."

He grinned, "OK. Your choice."

He came out of his room with two pillows and a comforter. I snuggled under the comforter. I drifted off to sleep. I was in a very deep sleep. Next thing I knew was that I was running, running for my life. I was running from someone who was beating me to death. I was bruised and my arm was broken. The man beating me was my...dad. I tripped. I attempted to get up when he smashed my head in with a hammer. I woke screaming.

Mitchell woke up, his eyes opened, he whispered my name.

"JESSICA! Are you okay? I heard you scream!"

"J..just a bad dream Mitch."

He gave me a hug. _Was I really that paranoid? My real father wouldn't do that to me, would he? _I turned on the TV to get my mind off of the nightmare. It was turned on to the news. They were covering a homicide case. They showed the victim's picture... It was Adam. My older brother. He had been shot execution style. I was shocked. No emotion fled through me, more of an absence of emotion. I was ultimately, numb. The only real family I had, gone. I stood up, walked over to the kitchen and let loose. I dropped to my knees, holding on to the cabinets and cried. Mitchell ran over when he heard me fall.

"I'm sorry about Adam."

I murmured something that sounded like, "So am I."

It was inaudible through my crying and also the fact that my face was buried in Mitch's hoodie. He picked me up and layed me in his bed. I knew he wouldn't do anything to me because I knew that Mitch was here to protect me. Strangely, I felt as if I was really falling for Mitchell. He wiped my constant tears and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Jessica. I'm making sure that nothing bad ever happens to you." He whispered in my ear.

"I miss Adam."

"I know you do."

We fell asleep. I woke up, I was burning up. I got up and looked at the thermostat, it said sixty degrees.

"What?" I whispered, trying not to wake Adam. I was so hungry. My stomach growled. I ate a pie, 3 steaks, a whole bag of cheddar cheese chips, and a gallon of ice cream. My stomach still growled. Was anorexia catching up with me?

"What the hell?" I drank 3 liters of Mountain Dew-Code red. It STILL growled. I pretty much cleaned out Mitchell's fridge. _Why am I so hungry? _I passed out watching Star Wars. Cheetos and Sodas were everywhere. It was still dark outside. Mitch came out at the scent of a steak. He saw me laying on the couch.

"I think that she's in a food coma."

My arms and legs were sprawled all over the couch. He moved them and put a blanket over me, like I needed it. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why I was so warm.

I woke up. I saw Mitch in the chair next to the couch. It must have been like 8:00am. The sun shone in my eyes. I felt my head. It felt like a hot stove top.

"What in the hell?"

I grabbed Mitchell's keys and pretty much stole his car for the day. I left a note saying, _Went to the doctor's, be back in a bit. Don't freak, just needed some wheels._ I drove to the nearest Doctor's office and waited patiently for the doctor to see me. Finally, they called my name. I entered the room.

"Alright, Ms. Gordon. Let's take your pulse."

The doctor put two fingers on my neck. He looked at me and looked at the clock.

"Your pulse is two times too fast. You should be hemorrhaging or going into Cardiac Arrest!"  
My eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes... well, um, let's try your temperature."

"Okay."

He stuck the thermometer in my mouth. It beeped instantly.

"What? It can't be done already!"

He examined the temperature,

"OH MY GOODNESS! You have a 129 degree temperature!"

I ran out of the office and threw a hundred on the receptionist desk. I peeled out of the parking lot and went back to Mitchell's apartment. I threw the keys on the counter and grabbed Mitchell's laptop. I started searching my symptoms. High Temperature, Being unbelievably burning hot, and the hunger waves. The solution that came up... **Werewolf.**

"No. It can't be."

Mitch came in, "Oh but its true."

"You knew this WHOLE TIME?"

"Well..."

"YOU DID?!?!?"

"Jess, chill out..."

"NO! I WILL **NOT** 'CHILL OUT'"

I grabbed my backpack and went out into the freezing weather. Melting any snow that happened to fall on me. The snow melted wherever I walked. _That explains why that airport stalker wanted to kill me. He said, "You're the last one, its for the best." It all makes perfect sense. Mom kicked me out because she knew what was going to happen to me. Mitch took me in because he knew that I was the last werewolf._

I walked until I lost myself. I think that I was in Ohio by now. I stopped walking behind a house on the Ohio state line. I stayed there for the night. The next morning a man was standing over me.

"Whatchu doin, girl?"

"What's it to you?"

He held his titanium bat in his hands. He raised it over his head. He hit me at least ten times. I started to explode inside. Rage built up. My skin was bubbling, My blood was boiling. I felt invincible. I towered over him and tore him to shreds. Every time I did, I grew, My skin burst. Blood gushed out. I screamed in agony.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

A familiar car pulled up next to me. Mitch's car. Everything went fuzzy. I felt Mitch pick me up and put me in the back seat of his jeep. I was still screaming. I couldn't see anything, It was so fuzzy. I blacked out after I lost so much blood.

I woke up in a hospital. _Beep. Beep. Beep... What happened? Beep. Beep. Beep. Why am I in the hospital?  
_I looked at the wound on my arm. "Oh..yeah." A Doctor walked in.

"Don't worry, It should heal pretty quickly."

"Who are you?"

Just as I asked that question, Mitch walked in. The doctor didn't answer me.

"Hey! You're Alive!"

"You sure sound happy."

"I'm happy you're alive. First times usually don't go so well.."

"First times?" I wrinkled my forehead.

He gave a stern look, "Oh." I said.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I'll go get us some food."

"Okay! Hurry back.."

He kissed my forehead, "I love you, Jessica."

Mitchell left the room. The doctor walked over to the door and locked it.

"W...what are you doing?"

"Your 'lover?' He lies, He doesn't really love you. He's just trying to get in your pants!"

"I don't believe you."

"Your too pathetic to believe me, you stupid whore." He slapped my face.

"Now shut up." He injected my IV drop with a blue fluid from a needle.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the doctor's devilish smile. When I woke up, the doctor was no where to be found. I sat up in my bed.

"OH MY GOD!"

I was so sore. I couldn't walk. I felt violated. I found a note underneath me, It read. _I've decided to spare you. But, I've taken FULL advantage of you. I'm watching your every move. _

I dropped the note, "I was...raped." Tears streamed down my face....I couldn't tell Mitch, he'd go insane. Why were things happening to me? Before I could think of an answer, Mitch walked in with wendy's in hand.

"Hope you don't mind fast food."

I couldn't wipe my tears fast enough...

"Jess, why are you crying?" He dropped everything and held me close to him. I tried to utter something, anything, even a syllable, but I was still in shock. I pulled the note from under me and put it in Mitchell's massive hand. He read it carefully;

"Jessica. What does this mean?"

His grip tightened. It felt like he was trying to grasp control. He almost crushed my hand, he squeezed it so hard.

"Mitchell," The sound of my voice loosened his death grip.

"Mitch, that doctor was fake. He... raped me."

I could _hear_ his muscles tensing. I could _feel_ his teeth grinding and his adrenalin rushing. I ran my fingers through his golden-brown hair, his breathing slowed. I could sense his green eyes scanning every inch of my body.

"Jess, I'm sorry I let this happen to you. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again, I promise, I won't ever let them hurt you."

I lay on Mitch's chest. He was so warm. _I've caused Mitch too much pain. I need to get out of here. Or go out in the middle of the forest and let the hunters get me. I'm sorry Mitch... I'm sorry I've inflicted this much pain on every fiber of your being...._


End file.
